Oh Merlin
by Born2BInsane
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione and Draco don't get along...okay perhaps that's a bit of an understatement but maybe an enclosed space, a night gone wrong, and a screeching Slytherin girl can shake things up? Well you never know in Hogwarts...Rated M for sexual content and vulgar language.


_**Hi lovelies, so this is just something I came up with out of the blue even though I probably should work on my other incomplete works…but anyway here we go! I guess we'll see if it goes anywhere. **_

"Oh Merlin, of all the bloody people." Hermione mutters.

"Well the feeling is mutual, I assure you Granger." He smirks in his infuriatingly attractive way, leaning quite arrogantly against the corridor wall. Of course she'd run into Draco ruddy Malfoy on the worst night of her life. Okay so perhaps that was a bit dramatic, but it was a pretty crappy night. Ron, her longtime best friend who she may possibly have miniscule feelings for, showed up to the holiday party with ditzy Lav-Lav _(yak)_ and they spent 95% of the time attached at the mouth (_double yak)._ Also, she may or may not have cast a hex or two on the pair.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy." Hermione had only been in his presence approximately thirty seconds and she already wanted to punch him in his aristocratic nose. She attempts to walk past him, but Malfoy (to her dismay) steps in front of her.

"Well that's just too bad Granger cause I _am _in the mood. " She sensed an innuendo beneath his words but opted to ignore it. Draco didn't have the best night either. Being the Slytherin Sex God that he was, he arranged to meet with two broads at the holiday party. Despite all efforts, they found out and unfortunately didn't take it too well. Next thing he knew, their drinks were being poured over his head. Since he wasn't having any fun tonight, he might as well entertain himself by irritating Granger.

"Malfoy, get the hell out of my way before I curse you into next week."

"Oh like you did to the Witless Redheaded Wonder and his bimbo girlfriend?" Malfoy smirks knowingly. Hermione groans, becoming increasingly annoyed at the prat's antics. All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and take a nice hot bath and he was the only thing standing in the way of that.

"Malfoy, I am not jesting. I will fucking ruin that pretty face of yours if you do not remove yourself from my sight." She threatens sweetly. Malfoy only continues to grin wickedly, seemingly undeterred.

"Aw Granger, you think I'm pretty? What a lovely thing to say!" he cries dramatically, clutching his chest in mock appreciation. Even if Hermione didn't care to admit it, Malfoy was basically sex on a stick…those pouty pink lips, intense grey eyes, strong jaw line, and that blonde fringe could have any girl swooning. The image however was utterly ruined whenever he opened his mouth and idiotic garbage came spilling out.

"Malfoy, seriously get the fuck-"

"Granger, you must watch your mouth, it really is quite foul. Don't want to damage your Golden Girl status." Malfoy jeers, obviously trying to irk the living hell out of her.

"Listen Ferret, I will have you KNOW-" Just as Hermione began poking Draco in the chest with an irate finger, a shrill voice rang out.

"DRAKIEEE POO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Malfoy's eyes immediately widen in panic at the racket.

"_Shit, Pansy." _He mutters, glancing around quickly. Hermione winces, recognizing the voice as Pansy Parkinson, known Slytherin bint who basically made a hobby out of pining after Draco despite his countless rejections. This explained his very comical and very scared look as he bolted across the hall, ducking behind a curtain with Hermione following him angrily.

"Excuse me Malfoy, I wasn't done with you!" she says quite loudly to Malfoy's horror.

"Granger shut the hell up and get lost!" he orders from his hiding place.

"DRAKIEEEE!" Malfoy groans as the voice gets closer.

"Where the hell do you get off talking to ME like-" Malfoy suddenly yanks Hermione behind the curtain, cutting off her protests. The first thing she notices is that the tiny alcove offers no wiggle room whatsoever, leaving her pressed up against the bane of her existence in all pleasantly _unpleasant_ kinds of ways. The space is most definitely not meant for one person, let alone two!

"Malfoy let me out!" Hermione protests. Malfoy grips her hips, causing her to halt all movements.

"Granger if you do not zip your fucking mouth, I will zip it for you." he whispers angrily into the darkness.

"Well maybe I should scream and get Pansy's attention-" At this, Malfoy clamps his hand over her mouth, earning him a death glare.

"DRAKIE BEAR!" _Merlin that is atrocious, _Hermione thinks to herself as she contemplates biting the Ferret's hand. Instead, she simply stares reproachfully at him, wishing him a painful death.

"Jesus Granger, can you breathe any fucking louder_?"_ he demands.

"Wllitwoddhpffyrhdwntnmmth" she mumbles from beneath his large hand. Malfoy begrudgingly removes his hand.

"_What_?"

"I said it would help if your hand wasn't over my goddamn mouth." Hermione rolls her eyes but manages to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Oh Drakieee, I know you're hiding somewhere, I heard your voice." Pansy calls out from the hallway. Hermione notices Draco's grip on her hips tightens and become acutely aware of how close his face is to hers…and her lips. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ Hermione wondered. Malfoy, meanwhile, was praying to Salazar that the crazy wench wouldn't find him…and also trying not to notice how Granger's surprisingly shapely body was pressing against his. The _last _thing he wanted was to get all hot and bothered over the likes of the Gryffindor Bookworm.

"Does she have any shame?" Hermione asks quietly. Malfoy shakes his head distractedly, listening for Parkinson's footsteps. The world obviously seemed to hate him because they only kept getting closer and closer. He could hear Granger sighing impatiently and suddenly an idea sprang into his mind.

"Drakie? Well I wonder what could be behind this curtain?" Pansy sings. Just as the curtain is about to be yanked aside, Malfoy crushes his lips to Hermione's, weaving a hand through her hair to keep her in place and kiss her thoroughly. Effectively stifling her protests with his mouth, he hikes her leg up around his waist, surprised at how divine her lips taste. After a few seconds, Granger surprisingly responds, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment they both forget about the Slytherin standing right outside until light floods the space and a scream follows shortly after.

"DRAKE WHAT THE FUCK?!" The couple separates, cheeks noticeably flushed.

Malfoy glances at Pansy distastefully. "Can't you see I'm busy Parkinson?" he drawls without moving an inch away from Hermione.

Steam seems to literally be coming out of Pansy's ears, her face red as tomato. "I-YOU-UGHHH!" she screeches incoherently.

"Pansy if you're done bursting my eardrums, please be on your way. I have more_ pressing _matters to attend to." Draco sighs nonchalantly as if making out with Gryffindors is one of his regular past times.

"WH-I-FUCK YOU DRAKE!" and with that, Parkinson stomps away.

Left alone, Malfoy clears his throat and spares a glance awkwardly at Granger. She doesn't seem to be fazed by Pansy's outburst at all and only stares at him quite dazedly.

"Uh, Granger, I'm…sorry about…" Malfoy continues to ungracefully explain himself, but all Hermione could do was watch as his lips moved. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had been so dreadfully sexually frustrated lately or if it was the way Malfoy had just kissed her in such a demandingly sinful way, but all she could think about was how his mouth could be doing _much_ better things right now. So not allowing him to say another word, she grabs him by his collar and kisses him roughly, not even minding his lack of response.

Malfoy, on the other hand was completely caught off fucking guard. It takes about a full forty-five seconds for his brain to kick back into gear.

Impressively quick in his work, Draco dominates kiss, tongue sliding easily into her hot little mouth, earning him a small mewl from the witch. Her fingers soon find their way into his soft locks, massaging his scalp gently.

"_Shit_." He breathes, pulling her hips to his as close as physically possible. Hermione tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth, her hands slipping under his shirt to trail her nails across the hard planes of his stomach. She can't help but to smirk when he basically growls against her lips in response. Not to be outdone, Malfoy's calloused hands run deliciously up her bare thighs and under her skirt to grab her firm ass. Planting wet kisses along the column of her neck and sucking the flushed skin into his mouth, Malfoy was getting more and more turned on by the millisecond.

It was a blur after that, everything all at once. His hands began undoing her blouse, her incessant moans of pleasure spurring him on as their mouths continuously crashed together like tides on a shore.

There was no doubt about it: she was getting lost in Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was overwhelmed, blissfully, heavenly overwhelmed with sensations. She hadn't felt _this _good in practically forever. She couldn't get close enough as her nails raked down his back, grinding against him fervently. Somehow in their fervor, she had managed to unbutton his shirt to reveal his incredibly toned pale abdomen.

God his hands, they were everywhere; on her breasts, her thighs, her arse and finally between her legs, pushing aside her lace panties to sink into her growing arousal. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming out loud, it felt _that_ bloody good. His fingers became increasingly more insistent in a way that had her keening, feeling as if her heart would be beat out of her damn chest. After a few more torturous seconds, Hermione finally came apart with Malfoy using his mouth to stifle her moans, her world imploding right there in that little hole in the wall.

"_Fuck Draco." _Granger whimpered deliriously against the juncture of his neck. At this, he froze, all movements stilling.

He slowly pulled away from as much as the space could allow to stare at her, breasts heaving in an incredibly attractive way, hair in an utter mess (more so than usual), and a pretty blush creeping across her cheeks that he caused and _wanted_ to cause again and again.

And at this moment, the full weight of what they had just done and more specifically _who _they did it with hit them in full force as their heavy breaths mingled in the air.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger had nothing to say as she looked back at Malfoy. She could tell he was completely dumbfounded, shirt hanging open with his pants halfway down his legs and swollen lips that she was responsible for.

And it was then that they knew they both were in huge trouble.

_**Soooo yeah, tell me your thoughts and maybe leave a review…possibly…maybe? Thanks guys, always a pleasure!**_


End file.
